Common loudspeaker arrangements in the interiors of car and other vehicles, include a multiplicity of loudspeakers distributed throughout the interior. For example, broadband loudspeakers, midrange loudspeakers and tweeters may be disposed, for example, in the dashboard, in the doors, on the pillars, the rear shelf, etc. to provide various audio sources at various positions within the car interior. However, such arrangements are not sufficient to bring convincing three-dimensional (3D) audio into a car environment. Even two-dimensional (2D) audio is not easy to realize with a common loudspeaker arrangement. It is a desire to provide improved 2D and 3D audio in a car.